jaybrecordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roobesh-ah
Roobesh-ah (born on April 5, 1980 (Age 39) is an American rapper and singer. She is under the label, GhettoBitches. It is a subsidiary of the jAy-B Records. She is the cousin of Croneesha Jones 2010 - 11: "Hoe On Da Skreet" Hoe On Da Skreet is Roobesh-ah's debut album. Originally planned to be a mixtape, the record company reviewed over the material and we claimed it as an album. In June 2010, she released the Hoe On Da Skreet EP, which consisted of 9 songs off the original version of the album. She later released the lead single, The Time (Fuck Me Bitch), and Shake That Ass as singles. On January 31, 2011, Roobesh-ah announced that the third single off the album is "Flawless Hoe" On February 1, 2011, Roobesh-ah, via Facebook, announced the title of her sophomore album to released in 2012. It is named "I Ain't Stoppin." On February 18, 2011, she announced it will be released March 1, 2012. Later, on February 19, she announced "Only Hoe" and A Donky Donk as the fourth and fifth singles off the album. On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. 2011: "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0" and "I Ain't Stoppin" On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. On the same day, she released the standard and deluxe covers of I Ain't Stoppin. She went on later to say, "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 is definitely a taste of I Ain't Stoppin. The 2nd Disc of that album is so much more than HODS 1.0. You'll love this album, and you'll get a taste of what I Ain't Stoppin will have. And yes, the first single will be Hoe On The Street. Definitely, it's not done yet, but it'll be done very soon!" Hoe On The Street will serve as the last single off of Hoe On Da Skreet. The release date for I Ain't Stoppin has been moved to April 22, 2011. Later in February, she went on to say "There are three songs on this re-release that are DEFINITELY tastes of I Ain't Stoppin. Those are, "Take You Over", "We've Been Through", even "Hoe On The Street" sounds like material of I Ain't Stoppin! It's definitely a countdown to my best album I've made, so far." The first single off I Ain't Stoppin has been confirmed to be "I Ain't Stoppin" On May 13, 2011, the standard version of I Ain't Stoppin was released. On May 13, 2011, it was announced that Let 'Em Hate! will be the third single. 2012: "Three" Since I Ain't Stoppin flopped, Roobesh-ah has confirmed that she will start working on her third album. No information on the album, no songs, or anything else has been confirmed for the album or mentioned. On August 1, 2011, the name of the first single was confirmed as "Big Fat Ass" and will be released August 5, 2011. This later on turned out to be false, and BFA became a promotional single. The first official single is "Condom" and the album has been announced as "Three". The second official single is All You Like. The album is due for Summer 2012. She recently announced that she is going to go on tour to support the new album, and the name of the tour is "The President Hooker Tour." Three was released July 1, 2012. The album spawned three more singles, those being President Hooker, In My Mouth and Tonight. 2013 - 14: "Naked" Roobesh-ah has announced she will be releasing a new album in 2014. It's first single, Screw Around was released November 18, 2013. This will be the first album that will be released through popular music streaming site, Soundcloud. Prior to the album release, there will be two promo singles released, and three snippets of other songs on the album. On November 27, 2013, it was announced that the album is titled Naked. The second single is Feel The Love. Naked was released on April 16, 2014. It then spawned two singles after its release date, those being Ratchet (featuring Croneesha Jones), and Definitely Deceiving. 2016 - 17: "Boss Bitch" On February 4, 2016, in an interview with SiMagazine, Roobesh-ah announced that she was in the studio working on a new studio album, due for release the same year. She claimed she worked a lot with SOPHIE produced songs, the same person who produced The Lovers' first single When I Rule The World off their 2016 album XO. Roobesh-ah has expressed that she needed to take a break for a bit to get the creative juices flowing, and decided that it is time for her to make a return. It is unknown when the album will come out, or what song will be chosen as the lead single at this time. She did mention, however, that this album will have a very different sound than the rest of her albums, but rest assured the explicit lyrics will still be there. Roobesh-ah, in April 2016, a few days after her 36th birthday reassured fans new music is coming, and is currently recording songs, a few she named were "Bitch I'm Roobesha", and "I Been Lit", both of which are unfinished, and of course with more songs to come. On May 3, 2016, rumors leaked revealing that the first single might be named "Bomb Hoes". Although it has not been confirmed by Roobesh-ah herself, it is listed as the first single for now. A few days later, in an interview with SimTV, Roobesh-ah spoke with talk show host Jim Lanterelli. She spoke about the album saying "I'm not sure what I want to title it yet, maybe Hoe No More? Since I'm not a hoe anymore, but I still rap and sing about fucking, you know? But I'm not sure. Don't take my word, I'll let you all know when I'm ready to announce the title. And as for the first single, who knows? When it comes out, it comes out" to which Jimmy responded asking if she will say when the single will be released. She promptly responded, "soon. Very soon." On May 8, 2016, Roobesh-ah posted on her facebook page confirming the album name Boss Bitch, posting a status saying "#BOSSBITCH 5th album coming SOON!" On May 10, 2016, Roobesh-ah posted on her facebook the single artwork and said "First single Causing A Scene (On The Double) coming soon!" It is confirmed to be released May 18, 2016. Following many months of no news, Roobesh-ah continuously told sources that a new single was coming soon, she just wanted it to be perfect. On September 9, she announced the lead single off Boss Bitch was PU$$Y, and was released on September 12th. On September 13th, she announced the album would have a November release date, along with posting a picture of the album's artwork. On October 4th, she announced the second single P.I.M.P. $ is coming soon. She has said that the single should be released before the end of the month. On October 9th she revealed the tracklisting for the standard version and the official release date for Boss Bitch to be on November 20th. There are two promo singles released before the official release of the album, the first being Causing A Scene, which was released in May, and the second being "Lit", released November 7, 2016. On November 20th, Boss Bitch was released on Soundcloud. It eventually received a vast amount of listens, and debuted #1 on the SimBoard Charts. On December 26th, she announced Inside My Room would be the third single off the album, releasing to radio on December 30, 2016. It was later announced that Slay featuring Beyoncé would be released as the fourth single, and a joint single with Inside My Room. IMR served Top 40/Mainstream, and Slay served Hip-Hop/Rhythmic stations. Not too long after, she announced that she would embark on The Boss Bitch Tour, starting March 2017, however with dates subject to change. Croneesha Jones was announced as the opening act for the tour. On February 16, 2017, it was announced that Crown and Heart Attack would serve as the 5th and 6th singles off of Boss Bitch. Crown would play on mainstream/Top 40, whereas Heart Attack would serve more Hip Hop/R&B stations. They were released February 17th. Not too long after, it was announced that Roobesh-ah will headline the 2017 SimBowl performance, along with releasing a Greatest Hits album titled Roobesh-ah: The Singles later in the year. 2018 Hiatus & 2019 New Album In 2018, Roobesh-ah announced an indefinite hiatus from music to pursue other ventures. In 2019, however, she came back and announced that a new album is in the works. Tentatively titled R6, it will be "much simpler" and a "mix of all genres" rather than her previous efforts. Discography Albums *Hoe On Da Skreet (Early 2011) *I Ain't Stoppin (Mid 2011) *Three (2012) *Naked (2014) *Boss Bitch (2016) *R6 (2019) Compilation Albums *The Originals *Roobesh-ah: The Singles Singles *'Hoe On Da Skreet': The Time (Fuck Me Bitch); Shake That Ass; Flawless Hoe; Only Hoe; A Donky Donk; Hoe On The Street *'I Ain't Stoppin': I Ain't Stoppin; Roobesha Tonight; Let 'Em Hate! *'Three': Condom; All You Like; President Hooker; In My Mouth; Tonight *'Naked': Screw Around; Feel The Love; Ratchet; Definitely Deceiving *'Boss Bitch': PU$$Y; P.I.M.P. $; Inside My Room; Slay; Crown; Heart Attack *'R6': TBA Promotional Singles *'I Ain't Stoppin': Judas (Cover); ModelWalk *'Three': Big Fat Ass *'Boss Bitch': Causing A Scene (On The Double); Lit Featured Singles *'Croneesha Jones': Watch Me Steal Ya Man *'The Lovers': Lemonade Tours *''The Forever Hoe Tour'' (2011) *''The President Hooker Tour'' (2012-2013) *''The Boss Bitch Tour'' (2017)